Jani
Jani (ou "kylä Jani") é o motorista do Ricochet, o carro amarelo do lado de fora da loja Teimo em Peräjärvi. Ao se aproximar dele, ele ameaçará o jogador e tentará irritá-lo. Depois de algum tempo, ele ligará o carro e começará a dirigir pela cidade. Jani aparenta ter 25/30 anos de idade, usando um chapéu com a bandeira finlandesa e um texto que diz "Kurjala", que é paródia de uma marca de cerveja finlandesa Karjala. Ele usa uma camisa preta com o texto amarelo que lê "Väkivalta Lopettaa Vittuilun", que se traduz livremente para "A violência impede as pessoas de fuder com você". Também é o título de uma música metal/punk rock do mesmo nome de uma banda finlandesa chamada Pistosaha, que pode ser uma referência a uma das canções favoritas do desenvolvedor, daí o fato de que muita música de metal e rock é tocada no rádio no jogo. Ele vai ameaçar o jogador, mas não vai realmente responder ou se levantar e lutar contra o jogador como ele diz em suas ameaças. Ele pode socar o jogador e derrubá-lo apenas se o jogador chegar perto o suficiente do motorista e tentar dar um soco nele. Se nocauteado, o jogador ou vai acordar no chuveiro de sua casa, ou no banco na estação de ônibus em frente à loja. Mesmo que o jogador não responda a ele de qualquer maneira, o motorista ainda irá dirigir até o carro do jogador, tentando irritar o jogador. O Satsuma pode ser facilmente danificado dessa maneira. Frases * "Who is this pussy-ass idiot?" (Quando não há o veículo Ruscko e GIFU por perto) * "What the fuck? Come here and show me your finger, satan." (Se mostrar o dedo para Jani) * "So the signs are in the air? You know, someone is going to get hurt soon." (Se mostrar o dedo para Jani) * "So you want that I make a dinner out from your finger? And shove it down your throat?" (Se mostrar o dedo para Jani) * "You don't have other things to do but smell bad? There is piss already everywhere, now it smells like shit too." (Após conhecer o jogador quando o mesmo estiver dirigindo a Gifu) * "It is our own boy, human waste transport guy! Stop smelling like shit and go to hell." (Após conhecer o jogador quando o mesmo estiver dirigindo a Gifu) * "Stop dancing with your fist, female! I will smack your face and you fly like a wooden javelin! (Se o player deferir socos contra Jani) * "What is that piss you're drinking? Like drinking from a wc bowl. You should drink Kurjala beer!" (Após o jogador beber cerveja perto de Jani) * "Is Teimo selling you this stuff? He should sell Kurjala instead. Everything else is shit." (Após o jogador beber cerveja perto de Jani) * "Fuck you, no one is drinking that shit. Just throw it away, you little shit." (Após o jogador beber cerveja múltiplas vezes perto de Jani) Trivia * O dublador do driver é um testador de streamer finlandês e beta chamado StatusD. * Jani leva o nome de seu dublador, mas também tem outros nomes, como "Mr Wubwub", "O Desgraçado do Carro Amarelo" ou "Idiota do Carro Amarelo". * Jani gosta de xingar muito, dizendo "vittu" 52 vezes, "saatana" 12 vezes, "jumalauta" 3 vezes, e "perkele" 1 vez em seus 2 minutos e 28 segundos de diálogo, no total dizendo 68 palavrões; um palavrão cada ~ 2.176 segundos. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Residentes